


Can't Stop Thinking About Your Mouth

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, Office Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Mike Dodds/Reader, Mike Dodds/You
Kudos: 12





	Can't Stop Thinking About Your Mouth

“Dodds I swear to God, we’re going to be late if you keep this up.” You muttered into is neck as he ground you against the kitchen island.

“But sweetheart, just let me finish, that’s all I want” You cursed against him, he’d been edging you since the moment the two of you had woken up that morning, knowing you had to head into work soon, and you were about to kill him.

“Mikey…”You moaned, “Come on!” You’d barely managed to protest as he pushed into you, your moans accepting the intrusion, he pumped furiously, despite edging you all morning, he was only after his own release, a few more pumps and he was finishing inside you, biting at your neck as he groaned against your skin. 

“Worth it sweetheart.” Mike smirked against your skin before spanking you gently, pulling your underwear back in place, “See you soon.” He kissed your cheek quickly before retreating from your apartment.

**

20 minutes later, you arrived at the SVU precinct, Olivia could tell you were tense as you tossed your bag and jacket into a spare chair before following her to an interrogation window.

“You okay?” She questioned, knowing you were both still in friend mode before work settled in

“Oh….yeah.. I absolutely love being edged 50 times before I’m even allowed to have coffee.”

“Jesus Y/N” Olivia let out a laugh, you were very close friends, but it was still a little off for her to actually know the person who was doing these things to you.

“Hey, he’s _your_ Sergeant.” You muttered, taking a sip of the VERY well loved coffee in your hand as you started to watch the interrogation on the other side of the glass.

***  
You sat in your office slowly working through a couple of cases, otherwise, it was a quiet afternoon. You knew SVU would be coming for some warrants soon, and weren’t surprised when your phone pinged, you were, however surprised when the message from Olivia said,

“He’s all yours…have fun ;)” A few moments later Mike Dodds showed up at your office knocking on the door jam before he entered.

“Dodds…” You started, leaning back from you desk, “Lock the door.” You smirked, standing as you gestured to the papers on your desk, “I’ve got the warrants you need, however…I can’t stop thinking about your mouth and it’s driving me nuts.”

“I suppose I do owe you Counsellor.”

“Sarge…you owe me one hell of a lot.” You laughed, Mike closed the space between you, crashing his mouth against yours, your lips moulding against each others like you’d never believe. He lifted you up, positioning you laying back on the table in your office, pushing your skirt up, pulling your panties to the side. 

“Jesus Christ, I forgot how stunning you are.” You giggled softly before Mike blew on your most sensitive spots, making you whimper. He softly moved into your cunt, licking his way up your most intimate areas, latching himself around your clit, sucking intensely. Your hands buried themselves into his hair as he continued his assault on your cunt, sucking your lower lips into his, licking and probing you with his tongue and lips until your hips were thrashing against him. He slowly plunged a finger into your warmth, curling it against your g-spot, coaxing a string of breathy cries from you before he added another one, latching his lips around your clit. You were so wound up from all the edging before breakfast it was a wonder you were able to hold off on your orgasm this long, not able to control it any longer, you let go begging yourself to stay somewhat quiet.

Mike coaxed you through it slowing his fingers as you regained your thoughts, you swore you practically came again watching him sinfully pull his fingers from you before sucking and licking them clean.

“Guess that does make up for this morning.” You murmured, sitting back up, pulling Dodds into the space between your legs, kissing him deeply in thanks. 

“Can I have my warrants now?” You rolled your eyes, hopping off the table to retrieve the papers, handing them off to him.

“All yours Sergeant, now, go catch the bad guys. I’ll see you when you have enough for an arraignment.”


End file.
